<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealousy by A_Charming_Slytherin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973599">Jealousy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Charming_Slytherin/pseuds/A_Charming_Slytherin'>A_Charming_Slytherin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Charming_Slytherin/pseuds/A_Charming_Slytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vil Schoenheit cũng là một kẻ chiếm hữu trong tình yêu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thật sự t cố viết thoại Rook theo phong cách lãng mạn của ổng mà vẫn thể hiện sự chân thành cho Vil khó quá =)) .</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Từ cái ngày cậu thề nguyện lòng trung thành, trái tim tôi đã bị đánh cắp. Trước cái nhìn và lời nói của cậu, mọi lời ca tụng từ kẻ khác đều trở thành sáo rỗng. Nếu ánh mắt đó không còn dành cho tôi nữa thì tôi sẽ lạc lối mất. Cậu bảo rằng mình là kẻ dễ thay đổi, rằng cậu nhìn thấy vẻ đẹp ở mọi thứ, không chỉ ở cái vỏ bên ngoài mà cả bên trong. Tôi không biết cậu đã nhìn thấy gì ở bên trong nội tâm đã mục nát của mình, vẻ ngoài rồi cũng có lúc sẽ đổi thay, nếu vậy thì tôi còn gì để níu giữ tầm mắt gã thợ săn ?</p><p>Một phần xạ hương, một phần hổ phách xen lẫn với pheromones của chính mình, cậu khoác lên người loại nước hoa tự tay tôi chế tác. Tôi đã từng nói với cậu mùi hương cũng là một phần của vẻ ngoài, vậy cậu có hiểu ý nghĩa khi phủ lên mùi hương của tôi? Liệu có một ngày cậu sẽ khước từ tôi như cách thợ săn phản bội nữ hoàng? Tôi ghen tị với những con mồi, ghét cái ánh nhìn say mê của cậu dành cho chúng. Chỉ những lời đường mật ca ngợi vẻ đẹp mỗi ngày là không đủ, con quỷ trong tôi khao khát nhiều hơn nữa. </p><p>“ Rook, cậu từng nói sẽ làm bất cứ thứ gì vì tôi? ”</p><p>“ Oui, tôi có nói như thế.” </p><p>“ Trước mặt cậu là tình dược tôi mới tạo ra, vẫn chưa có thuốc giải và không biết tác dụng sẽ kéo dài bao lâu, cậu có thể uống thử nó vì tôi không?”</p><p>“ Thứ này sẽ khiến tôi yêu Roi de Poison chứ không phải ai khác? ”</p><p>“ Chính xác. ”   </p><p>Cậu mỉm cười rồi không hề do dự nốc cạn bình.</p><p>“ Vì sao? ”</p><p>“ Cậu muốn hỏi vì sao tôi không từ chối? Tại sao tôi lại uống nó? Là vì lòng trung thành hay vì thứ tình dược đó sẽ khiến tôi yêu cậu? ”</p><p>Tim tôi như ngừng đập. Phải, tôi rất muốn hỏi như thế, nhưng sợ rằng chỉ một lời nói sai lầm sẽ khiến tất cả ảo tưởng hiện tại sụp đổ mất. Cậu khẽ thở dài: </p><p>“ Vil Schoenheit, đây là đáp án của tôi. ” </p><p>Thoáng chốc tôi bị cái cảm giác ẩm ướt, mềm mại trên bờ môi làm cho tê dại. Nụ hôn lướt dịu dàng mà nóng cháy đủ để khiến trái tim đầy gai phải tan chảy. Rồi hai phiến môi tách ra, đầu lưỡi vẫn còn quyến luyến liếm nhẹ và đôi mắt híp lại của cậu khiến tôi như con mồi vừa lọt bẫy.</p><p>“ Mon Coeur (my sweetheart), tình dược này có vị như hồng trà vậy. Tôi tự hỏi nếu mình không thông qua phép thử này thì cậu sẽ làm gì? ”</p><p>Thất vọng, phát điên lên, cho cậu nếm thử mùi vị thật sự của tình dược, đau khổ rồi hối hận nhưng không thể quay đầu lại,... </p><p>“ Mà, chuyện đó cũng không quan trọng nữa. Ngược lại thì tôi phải được thưởng vì đã biểu đạt lòng trung thành của mình chứ? ”</p><p>“ Vậy cậu muốn gì ? ” - Tôi đáp lại bằng một nụ cười duyên dáng nhất hết sức có thể, tự hỏi liệu đối phương có thể nghe thấy tiếng tim thình thịch như muốn nổ tung của mình không. Cậu giang tay ôm lấy tôi, thì thầm bên vành tai: </p><p>“ Muốn như thế này, muốn cậu đừng hoài nghi tôi cũng như chính bản thân nữa. Không cần phải so sánh địa vị của mình với kẻ khác trong lòng tôi, bản thân cậu vốn đã vượt xa cái tiêu chuẩn mỹ học tầm thường do tôi định ra, nếu Roi de Poison còn nghi hoặc thì tôi có thể lặp lại điều này cả trăm, cả triệu lần, từ mỗi lúc bình minh lên cho tới khi màn đêm buông xuống. Kẻ hèn này không dám cầu mong kiếp sau, chỉ muốn bóng hình của cậu là thứ cuối cùng phản chiếu trên đôi mắt của tôi. ”</p><p>A...  Chẳng hiểu sao từng dòng nước mắt cứ thi nhau lăn dài trên má, nụ cười tôi đắp nặn cũng méo mó mất rồi. Những lời vừa rồi nghe thật lớn lao quá, lẽ ra bây giờ tôi nên ngẩng cao đầu tự mãn mà trao thưởng cho cậu chứ không phải bật khóc như một đứa trẻ thế này. </p><p>“ Rook Hunt, cậu có chắc không? Phần thưởng tôi đã trao đi thì không thể trả lại đâu? ”</p><p>“ Ôi chao, chưa bao giờ tôi chắc chắn hơn lúc này ~”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hết rồi đó mọi người =)) Lười quá không viết nổi nữa.<br/>Có gì mong được góp ý nhẹ nhàng.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>